


The Recipe for Magma Cream

by TariSirfalas



Category: MindCrack RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariSirfalas/pseuds/TariSirfalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurey couldn’t believe what she was about to do. Couldn’t believe she had let herself get this far. And yet here she was, searching through chests, scrambling to find them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Recipe for Magma Cream

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a running joke with Team Adorabolical concerning what one can do with a blaze rod and two slime balls.

Aurey couldn’t believe what she was about to do. Couldn’t believe she had let herself get this far. And yet here she was, searching through chests, scrambling to find them.

It had started out as such an innocent day. Vechs had come over to look at his new ‘evil lair’ in the mansion. He had loved it. She was glad she did her research about what he liked to do in his tricksy maps. They had been hanging out on the dock when Vechs decided out of the blue that since it was such a hot day there in the swamp, he wanted to take a swim. She had laughed at him while he stripped to his boxers, patterned with little fwap’a’derps as he called them. It was still just an innocent day while he swam, humming in the weird cute way he does. She had watched him paddle around, her feet just barely skimming the water. He had invited her to join him, telling her the water was fine, it was only a little slimy. She had laughed, refusing. Swamp water didn’t seem like something she’d enjoy. Finally, when she had joked about stealing his clothes still sitting on the dock, he had swam towards the ladder and climbed back up.

When his chest had come into view as he climbed up, her breath caught in her throat. Suddenly, she couldn’t stop staring as she watched water drip down the curves of his abs, glistening in the sun. Vechs wasn’t ripped with muscles, being a tall lanky guy, but the outlines were definitely there. Aurey had almost been frozen as she saw his boxers come into view, wet, sticking to his skin. She had quickly looked up. Nothing had been left to the imagination. But when she switched her view to his face it had been almost as worse. His black hair dripped with water and as he had shook his head to shake some of it off, it stood up in odd places. Instead of looking silly, for some reason it had looked...sexy. She still couldn’t believe she needed to describe it that way. Vechs had seemed to notice that something was wrong and asked her such. That finally broken whatever spell she had been under and she had broke her gaze, trying to laugh it off. She had almost thrown his clothes back at him, anything to stop her from looking again.

The rest of the day had passed much as it did before and finally Vechs headed home, waving as the nether portal took him away. That evening Aurey tried to concentrate on planning what to do next in the mansion but her mind kept slipping, replaying that scene over and over again. She had never thought of Vechs in that way before. He was just her friend, her evil cutesy friend. But as she sat at the table and tried to concentrate, her hand drifted down almost of its own accord. She had been lost in a daze when she realized she had been feeling herself through her dress. She stopped her fingers, mortified. This was so wrong. And yet her mind couldn’t stop thinking about what she had seen and a twitch of pleasure danced across her spine. She could feel her loins ache for her to keep moving her fingers and a small whimper escaped her lips. She needed to take care of this. And her mind drifted again, this time to something Vechs had said to her jokingly, laughing as she had sputtered, embarrassed.

And that was why she found herself in the underground storage room under the water, hoping that Genny had left some when he had given her the mansion. Her hands shook as she finally took hold of what she had been searching for. The blaze rod was warm to the touch, as they always were and she felt a shiver run down her spine as she remembered how thick blaze rods were. She still couldn’t believe what she was going to do. She bit her lip as she got the other item out of a chest. Slimeballs.

It finally seemed to dawn on her what she was doing when she placed the items on the bed and started to undress. She checked off a list in her head. She was safe from monsters here. No one would bother her under here. All of that to calm her nerves as she laid down on the bed at last, holding her makeshift toy in her hands. Her fingers shook as she collapsed the slimeballs in her hands and started to coat the blaze rod in the green substance. The sensation it gave her hands and the sound it made was just enough for another twinge of lust to rush across her and a cool chill swept across her loins and she realized how wet she was already.

When it was ready, she held in her hand for a moment, mentally preparing herself for the crazy thing she was about to do. She wanted to curse Vechs for what he had done to her but right now the mere mention of his name was enough to make her finally reach down and place the end of the rod at her entrance. Another whimper from her mouth. It was warm against her skin, as she had expected. It almost didn’t feel like an inanimate object. It felt like...well. The image of Vechs’s wet boxers clinging to his skin flooded back to her and it was enough to move the rod further inside. She moaned quietly as she slowly moved her hands. With one, she started thrusting the rod, feeling it’s slime-coated texture rub inside her. Her other hand was a little higher, its fingers playing with her clitorus. It was already swollen with lust and it felt so good to circle around it, to rub across it, to play.

Her hands moved so well and at last she let herself go to the pleasure. Her breathing quickened and she whimpered and groaned as her body grew hotter with each passing second. Her mind fabricated images, scenarios, fantasies. She imagined it was Vechs above her, still wet from swamp water, grinning mischievously as he hooked his fingers around the elastic of his boxers and slid them down. She could almost hear how the fabric fought against his skin. She imagined it was him inside her, thrusting gently and whispering little Vexian things in her ear. She imagined little bites across her neck as he growls playfully against her skin. She imagined so many things that she never would have guessed would turn her on and soon she felt her body reach an incline. Her mind seemed to shift into a state of pure bliss and her only thought was release.

With the mapmaker’s name on her lips, she climaxed, feeling the ripples of pleasure squeeze against the blaze rod. When it calmed, she moved slowly, exhausted, and took the rod out, dumping it to the floor. She gasped for air, waiting for her heartbeat to calm. She didn’t bother dressing again and wrapped herself in the sheets. Her last thought as she drifted to sleep was that Vechs had better not drop in to see her in the morning. There was no telling what he’d do if he saw that slime-covered rod.

* * *

 

Vechs couldn’t believe what he had done. Couldn’t believe he would leave such a beloved weapon in some random chest. And yet here he was, going back to the hermit mansion in search of his bow.

It was dark on the dock as he materialized in the nether portal. Vechs hoped that he could sneak into the storage room without waking Aurey. His bow had probably been put in a chest while he had been fiddling around with building materials for her. He climbed down the ladder as quietly as he could and quickly and silently started opening chests and scanning the contents. They were a lot less organized than what he remembered, but that wasn’t important at the moment. As he opened a chest near the door into the bedroom, he heard a soft groan and he curiously peaked through the tiny window at the top, wondering if Aurey talked in her sleep.

In an instant he ducked down, his eyes wide. Aurey was...and that thing in her hand...was that? He was frozen, crouching in front of the door. He should leave. He shouldn’t be intruding on something so private. He was about to back away to the ladder when he heard her voice, breathless and needy.

“...Vechs…”

Shit...She was fantasizing about him? He felt a warmth settle in his pelvis at the thought. Sure, he had thought about it once or twice, but despite all his jokes he had always believed that Aurey was a sister to him. But as he continued hearing soft moans from behind the door, he couldn’t stop himself. He sat on the floor, carefully leaning against the wood of the door and reached his hand inside his overalls. He stifled a gasp as his fingers brushed against his member through his boxers. It was already that sensitive? He must be pent up more than he realized. Silently cursing himself for what he was about to do, he pulled his half-formed erection from his boxers. A needy groan escaped his lips and he froze. But Aurey was making such wonderful sounds and didn’t hear him and Vechs let out a silent sigh of relief that sounded more like a moan.

He started to stroke himself, grabbing the collar of his shirt between his teeth, trying to muffle his whimpers of lust, straining his ears to hear Aurey. As he felt the heat grow, he wondered what she was thinking. What was he doing to her in her imagination? In his mind he imagined it was him between her legs, tasting her juices and chuckling softly against her skin. He bit down on his shirt, struggling to stifle the moan that escaped. He imagined how soft her breasts would feel in his hands as he kneaded them, teasing her nipples. He didn’t have to wonder about the sounds she would make. He could hear them already.

He was just on the edge when he heard her desperately moan his name even louder than before and felt his member swell in his hand as he climaxed, coating his fingers and his shirt with warm semen. Wiping his hand on the inside of his overalls, he listened to her breathing, not daring to move yet. At last, there was a clank as something hit the floor in her room and he heard her wrap herself in a blanket and fall silent. After a minute, Vechs cautiously stood up, crouching as he made his way to the ladder up. He didn’t dare look back in her bedroom.

As he walked through the nether portal, he remembered he never did find his bow. He’d have to come get it later, if he wasn’t too embarrassed to look her in the face ever again.

 


End file.
